questions though the ages
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: going to be one shots based on different questions that Emma asks the different members of her family as she gets older regarding boys, mean girls, and even who her mom is and how each member of the family that she asks reacts to her questions PLEASE GO TO MY WRITERS PAGE AND VOTE ON MY POLL :)


_**Hey everyone, so this is my first time writing anything for Baby Daddy so I had this idea, these are going to be one shots based on different questions that Emma asks the different members of her family as she gets older regarding boys, mean girls, and even who her mom is and how each member of the family that she asks reacts to her questions. So hope you enjoy I don't own these characters just the plot line. Also, if you come up with anything you want Emma to ask PM me or leave it in a review I check in a couple times a day now that I'm out of school.**_

 **Ben POV**

I was just finishing up at the bar when my 13-year-old daughter Emma skipped into the bar.

"Hi daddy," she said

"Hey baby girl you have a good day at school," I asked

"Yea, hey daddy where's Aunt Riley I need to talk to her about a girl thing" she said and started to blush when I saw that I immediately froze inside, she was too young to like boys right I mean she was still my baby girl she stilled called me daddy, then I remembered there was only one person who could possibly be more protective of Emma than even I was,

"I don't know sweetie but maybe you should go talk to Uncle Danny about it, you and he talk about everything right?" I asked

"Great idea thanks, daddy," she says and heads out of the bar to find her uncle who if she mentioned any boys I knew Danny would beat the crap out of them.

 **Danny POV**

I was making a sandwich when my adorable niece skipped into my apartment.

"Hi Uncle Danny," she said in a voice that was a little more happy than usual

"Hey Emma what's up," I ask

"If I ask you something do you promise not to freak out or tell my dad," she asks

"Sure, what is it," I ask slightly scared

"How did you know that you like Aunt Riley," she asked

I nearly spit out my sandwich why would my innocent little niece be asking about evil bad boys.

"Are you okay, you look someone just punched you in the gut?" she asked

"Yea sweetie I'm fine, why are you asking me this question?" I asked praying it was just out curiosity of some sort and not about boys

"Uh I was just uh kinda of um wondering," she said suddenly very interested in her shoes.

"Is there a boy that you think thinks of you like that?" I ask trying to figure which of her classmate I would have to beat the crap out.

"Maybe" she replied smiling

"Please don't say anything to my dad please Uncle Dan Dan," she said using her baby name for me, paired with puppy dog eyes I didn't stand a chance.

"Alright I won't say anything to your dad about you and a boy" I promised

"Thanks she said and with that, she went across the hall back to the other Wheeler apartment.

 **Riley POV**

I walked into the apartment I shared with my husband Danny,

"Hey, babe I'm home" I call out not sure where exactly he is.

"Riley good you're here I need you to tell Ben something for me," he said

"Why can't you just tell him yourself at dinner," I asked Ben had started this tradition of Friday night dinner at his apartment claiming that Emma needed to feel like she grew up in a safe, solid family so that she wouldn't end up a stripper.

"Because I promised not to, you, however, made no such promise," he said

"Fine, what is it you want me to tell Ben for you," I asked

"Emma likes a boy," he said saying the word boy like it was a dirty word and we were six years old.

"OMG really, who is he, where does he live, does he like her, how long has she liked him" I yelled I was so excited that Emma and I could about boy stuff. I ran over to Ben's apartment.

"Ben, Ben, Ben guess what Emma likes a boy, as in a human boy one that isn't related to her." I was so but then I saw the color drain from Ben's face and suddenly realized why Danny had wanted me to tell him about the boy.

"How she can't love boys she's still my little girl, she still calls me daddy"

"Ben you need to face up to the fact that she's not your little girl" I said knowing he wouldn't want to hear it.

"Oh I guess your right" he said

"Hey Emma baby girl can you come in here" he called

"Yes daddy" she said

"sweetie I know about the boy and I want you to know that I recognize that you are growing up and that liking boys is a part of that and I want you to feel comfortable talking to me about it" he finished

"Thanks dad" she said


End file.
